


Just Another Day

by TheifOfTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Multi, Schoolstuck, no sburb session, school stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave just moved from Texas to California. It's the first day at his new highschool, and nothings going how he imagined!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new day

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft so this is your average highschoolstuck AU with some pepsicola fluff on the side. Also some other side ships too but not sure what!

Wake up. Pull a brush through your hair. Slip on your shades. Change your jeans and bruush your teeth. Same routine, new setting. It had been a week since Bro got promoted at his DJ job and two days since we had moved to San Francisco. And today was the day you start your new high school. 

You grab a plain black backpack and leave the house, skipping breakfast because while your face was straight, your stomach was a bundle of nerves.

It was cool here. Much colder than it was in Texas, and you weren't used to all this fog. You sounded out a few words, trying to disguise your familiar Texan twang. You sigh, running a hand throgh your white blond hair, as you step up to the front gate of the school. Today is going to be a long day.


	2. The History of The Sea

The inside of the school is littered with old buildings and sparse grass. Making your way over to your locker, you sweep your eyes across the sea of faces. No one catches your eye. The bell rings and you walk to your first class. History. 

Inside a overly energetic young teacher introduces you as "DAVE STRIDER EVERYONE!" and everyone looks bored. You nod and go sit down in an empty desk. 

Your staring at the front of the classroom, trying to get a handle on your thoughts, when you feel someone poke your sholder.

You shift slightly to the side, raising your eyebrows at the girl next to you. She giggles as you look over her. Long thick dark brown hair, fucshia tank top that fluttered down over jean shorts. She had pink oval glasses and two small hairclips shaped like shell.

She giggles again and says "Hi! I'm Feferi, are you new?"

You hate being recognized as new but you nod and extend a hand. "I'm Dave." 

She shakes your hand with eager pleasure. "Ooo your the most adorabubble thing iv'e ever seen!" 

You blink, trying to understand what the hell she's talking about. "Er... you mean adorable?" 

She collapses into giggles now. "Yes silly i just like to use fish puns!" she trills, smiling at you. 

Greaat. You sit next to a wacko. Who won't shut up. You now notice that the guy behind Feferi has been glaring at you. "What are you looking at." You raise an eyebrow at him.

"You." he shoots back, his accent thick and unsettling "Back off Fef dude that's no way to treat a lady." he sniffs and Feferi looks a bit pink.

"Boys please lets not krill each other over this. I'm fine really!" 

You smirk at the guy "Whats your name and association with the pretty lady over here anyways." Feferi turns even pinker.

The guy shoots you a haughty glare "Im Eridan Ampora, and that 'pretty lady' and i-"

"Were just fronds" Feferi cuts in, giving the guy a upset glance. 

He shoves his glasses up his nose and shoots you a pissed glare. You just laugh


	3. Feeling Flushed

The bell rings again. You kiss Feferi on her hand and shoot that hipster freak your favorite finger. He rolls his eyes and you laugh as you all pile out of the room.

Next is math. The teacher is monotone and dull and sits you down next to this nerdy looking boy. A very adorable nerdy boy. He waves you over and you brush the thoght away, scolding yourself. 

"Im John!" he says, a smile lighting up his face.

Oh shit he's really cute. "Dave." you reply, holding out a hand. He takes it and shakes hard, dazzling blue eyes making you catch your breath.

"Where are you from Dave?" he asks, tone nochelant but inquiring. 

"Texas" you say with a grimace.

He giggles "But Dave, your so... so..." you raise your eyebrows "pale!" he finishes with a snort.

You smirk. "Not everyone gets tan John. And at least i don't have a FARMERS tan!" you laugh, poking him in one half dark arm.

He lets out another adorable snort and blushes. A few kids are staring now but you glare until they get the idea.

You brush a stray piece of hair out of his face and his eyes widen. You smirk, lowering your shades across a freckle dripped nose. You hear his breath hitch and you laugh, pulling your hand away as the bell rings.

"Jadore Mademoiselle." you snicker, turning away as he rolls his eye.

Oh shit. He's really. Really. Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be more Pepsicola as the story progresses >u


	4. Hacking His Heart

Computers next. As you walk inside the classroom an older blonde woman turns to stare at you. "Dave." you say, pointing twords yourself. She nods and points you to a overly skinny boy with a pair of 3D glasses on.

You smirk as you walk over, giving the girl next to him a wink. She blushes and you sit down.

"I'm Sollux." the boy says, though it comes out more as "Thollux" with his lisp. "Thith ith Aradia" he says, motioning to the girl next to him. She ducks under a curtain of red velvet colored hair and waves shyly.

"Ith today your firtht day?" Sollux lisps. 

"Yeah." you say with a shrug.

"Nice too meet you." the girl finally pipes up.

"You too cupcake" you chuckle at her nervousness while Sollux clutches her hand and rolls his eyes.

"Back off bro she's Captor property" he says with a raised brow. She turns bright red at this remark but doesn't seem to mind.

"Chill bro iv'e got eyes for another." you sigh

"Who?" Aradia pipes up, leaning forward.

"Oh just some guy" you mumble.

"GUY?" Sollux practicly shouts.

Shit.

"Haha yeah SHE'S a pretty cool guy." you try and awkwardly play it off, setting up your coolkid facade.

"Sure" Sollux snickers "No who is it really?"

You sigh. "John Egbert."

Aradia's face lights up "Oh yes i know him! He's quite nice really."

You smile back. "Yeah he's pretty chill."

She gives you a sly grin. "You totally have a chance you know."

You grin back. "I know."

The bell rings and Sollux kisses Aradia goodbye and they both give you a wave. Time to go make some magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be starting a self-harmstuck series on here soon so i'll prob be updating this less sorry


	5. Soggy FrenchFries and Red Glasses

But before any magic happens you have lunch. You go get your lunch, soggy french fries and overcooked spaghetti. You quickly dump the noodles and take your fries outside. As you walk over and sit down beneath a shady tree, a girl walks up.

She has a sly grin and opaque red shades, similar to yours but thinner and pointed at the tips. She has red vans and black impossibly baggy jeans. Her t-shirt is a dark grey and slightly rides up over a overly-tanned stomach. She purses her teal painted lips and wrinkles her nose. "Fries." she announces in a rough voice, cracking a blinding white smile. "Give me some. " this is a demand, not a question. You shrug, holding out your tray. She hesitates, smelling the air again before snatching a handful. She quickly chokes them down and extends a hand. "Terezi Pyrope." she giggles "It's a pleasure." "Dave" you reply, your cool voice matching her thick chalky one. Her hand is small and soft but she has a strong grip. She taps long black fingernails on a nearby bench. "You new coolkid?" she inquires. "Coolkid?" you let out a chuckle "Yeah i just came from Texas." She lets out another hacking cackle that sounds half like she's choking and half like she's a hyena. "You must be cool if you shared your fries with me!" You shrug. "Wasn't hungry anyways." She suddenly shrinks back, turning shy. "Can i... feel your face?" she inquires, her voice soft and chalky. You blink. What? "Um... why?" She turns impatient and her cheeks pinken "I'm blind dumbass." Ah. That would explain all the smelling, the thick opaque glasses, and the long walking stick she's holding. Suddenly you feel shy but you nod. She's blind fucktard, why did you nod? "Yeah that's no problem." She offers up an apologetic smile as her fingers travel over your features, her hands cool and smooth. She pulls her hand away as the bell rings. "Bye coolkid" she cackles. "Bye TZ." you chuckle. She smiles at the name and you part ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions welcome!


End file.
